


Unforgivable

by Waldo



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: Miniseries, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-28
Updated: 2005-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-03 22:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waldo/pseuds/Waldo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara's thoughts before joining the battle in the Mini-series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unforgivable

For the first time in her life she didn’t pray before launching. She’d seen people die in a ball of fire before, several times, and had always prayed that it wouldn’t be her.

But now, after seeing the hurt in Lee’s eyes, she didn’t pray to come home alive. Coming home would mean explaining what she’d done and why she’d never told him.

And even worse, it could mean explaining it to the old man.

No, this time she’d do what she could to help the fleet, but if she didn’t come back, that would be just as well.


End file.
